The Purest Couple
by RomanticlyXTragic
Summary: Ginny has been getting letters from Draco. When he tells Ginny that their mothers have planned their marriage since childhood Fred freaks out. Will Ginny agree to marry the one person her friends and family hate?
1. The Letter

Chapter one: the Letter

Ginny Weasley was lying in her bed at the Burrow reading a very interesting book on Leprechauns. She heard her mother downstairs making dinner, Ron and Harry upstairs playing exploding snap with Hermione watching, and of course the twins across the hall thinking of new products to make. It was almost twilight and she was getting hungry, and bored. She set the book on her night stand and covered her face with a pillow, barely hearing the annoying tap sounds coming from her window. When she finally acknowledged that she had gotten a letter, she leapt from her comfortable position and ran towards the beautiful barn owl. It dropped the letter in her hand, her name was written perfectly with green ink.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I suppose that your family has gotten _The Oldest Wizarding Families_ book? I hope so, because that's what I'm writing to you about. My mother read it today and was not surprised to see that the Weasley's are one of the oldest families, along with my family of course. Anyway, my mother has written a letter to your mother proposing for us to get married when we come of age and you finish school. _

_Read the book Ginny, you and I have the purest blood in the entire Wizarding world. It would only make sense that you and I marry. Your mother should have gotten the letter by the time you're reading this; she'll want to talk about it later. Mother has also insisted that you come over for tea on Thursday afternoon, and I hope to see you then._

_Draco_

She couldn't believe it. Narcissa Malfoy wanted her one and only son to marry her? Ginny read the letter over again making sure that she wasn't mistaken, she wasn't.

"Gin, mum says dinner's ready." Fred knocked on her door yelling for her. "Don't make me come in there." He waltzed in anyway seeing his sister's stricken face. "What's wrong Gin?"

"Read this, and tell me what you think of it." Fred took the letter with a curious look which was soon replaced with shock, disgust, and loathing. "Do you really think it's that bad?"

"Mum and Dad can NOT do this to you! I won't allow you to marry that git I don't care if you are of age and decide to do it yourself!" Fred took the letter downstairs, Ginny quickly followed. "There is NO WAY this is going to happen mum!" The entire family stared at a very serious Fred as she slammed the letter on the table.

"Fred, I don't think now is the appropriate time or place to talk about this." Arthur Weasley interjected.

"The entire family should know what you and that other woman are plotting to do! There's no way I'm letting that happen to Ginny, after all the tormenting he's done to her and our family!"

"Fredrick Oswald Weasley, we will NOT talk of this right now. You, Ginny, your father and I will sit down after dinner and talk about it in a civilized manner. For now, you and your sister will sit with the rest of the family and eat the dinner I prepared and you will not speak a word of this until I say." The two remaining kids sat across the table from each other, everyone else was looking at them interested in what was going on with Ginny that made Fred, the prankster of the family, so upset.

Every few moments through out dinner Fred would glance at Ginny like she was going to disappear each time he looked away, even George didn't know what was going on and couldn't make his other half even crack a smile no matter how hard he tried. To say that dinner that night was somber was a complete understatement, but when everyone was finished all but Ginny, Fred, and their parents left the table.

"Now, Fred, what does this letter say that's gotten you so upset?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"It says that Ginny and Draco Malfoy have the purest blood in the Wizarding world and there fore you and his mum are trying to get them in an arranged marriage for when Gin is done with school!"

"Mrs. Malfoy wrote me about that, I haven't responded to her yet seeing as I was making dinner when it came."

"Mum, you don't know what Ginny has had to put up with from that family! Her second year Malfoy senior gave her Riddle's diary and that almost killed her! He's tormented our entire family ever since his first day at Hogwarts, he thinks that he's hot stuff and can get away with anything because of who his father is and I am failing to see how that boy would make my baby sister happy."

"I'm not a baby anymore Fred. I'm sixteen and I can take care of myself no matter what you all say! I don't always need you, or George, or Ron around!" Ginny had spoken for the first time since she asked him to read the letter. "I know that he's taunted us about things and yes his _father_ almost killed me, but he didn't know what the diary did." Her brother's face lost all color.

"Are you telling me that you'd rather marry that arse just because you are the only girl in one of the oldest magical families in history than be happy?"

"Are you telling me that I won't be happy?" Fred's face was now red. "Draco and I have been talking since the end of term, through letters. We already figured out that one way or another his mother will want to have her son marry me because of our family lineage and because she thinks that I would be an amazing girl for him. Yes, I have met Narcissa Malfoy, and yes she has told Draco all of this."

"Narcissa has also told me everything, Fred. And Ginny's right, she doesn't always need you boys to watch over her. She's a beautiful young lad who is able enough to take care of her self and know what she wants."

"I know that, I just can't understand how anyone can _want_ the ferret boy." Fred mumbled. "I just don't want you to get hurt is all Gin. You know I trust you and I know that you can manage. It's just hard watching you grow up and knowing that I can't always be the big brother." Molly was silently crying as her only daughter hugged her favorite brother.

Yes, Fred was Ginny's favorite sibling. It wasn't hard to figure out, she always spent time with Fred and George helping in anyway she could with their joke shop. She always wanted to play quidditch with him; he always carried her around, always got her something special, and always watched her the closest. Fred and George were closer than anyone could be, but Fred and Ginny were just as close. That's why Molly and Arthur weren't surprised when Ginny showed him the letter, when he got upset, and they won't be surprised when he is still the most livid of all the Weasley children.


	2. Breaking the News

Chapter two: Breaking the News

"You an all come back down now." Molly said in the same tone she had been using all night, yet four pairs of feet came running down the old unstable steps and into the kitchen. "Hear everything alright?" she asked starting to wash the dishes. They all turned red and George tried to pocket the extendable ears without anyone noticing.

"We were just worried about Ginny is all mum, Fred was so upset and so…serious."

"Well now you know what's going on and that saves time and energy for me. So, who is going to scream and carry on first?" no one opened their mouth.

"I think its Ginny's choice. She and Draco should court for awhile, see how they act towards another then decide. Arranged marriages almost always end up bad, and I know Malfoy isn't the best candidate but let her come to a decision." The twins, Ron, and Harry all agreed with what Hermione had to say. Ginny smiled up at her friend. Being a girl she understood, although she didn't grow up with six over-protective brothers.

"Alright, then Ginny and I will visit the Malfoy's on Thursday for afternoon tea and discuss it then."

"Can I come with you both, please?" Fred muttered looking hopeful.

"Fred, I think this visit should just be your sister and I, maybe another time if Narcissa wouldn't mind." He seemed content with this answer because he was smiling again. "Now, it's late so all of you go to bed!" Molly pointed to the stairs and all the children followed their orders. Ginny and Hermione entering the bedroom on the first landing, the twins went to their bedroom on the next landing, and Harry and Ron climbed to the top of the staircase. Everyone stuck their head out of the door way and screamed good night to one another.

The next morning Ginny found herself being woken up by the same annoying tapping at her window. She had replied to Draco's letter after Hermione went to sleep, late that night. So he must have only now responded.

_Ginny,_

_I'm glad you're coming over in a couple days. The Manor is getting awfully boring; I imagine you'll brighten it up a bit. Mother told me that one of your brothers (a twin I think) saw the letter I sent you. Your mum must have told her, but I can't think of how angry any of your siblings would have been to that kind of news about us. I mean, you and I have been talking since school and they haven't even noticed?_

_Speaking of your brothers, how many do you have? I know of the twins and Ron, but I'm sure there's another one in there somewhere. I don't know, maybe I'll meet them all one day. I know the monsters you call your twin brothers will try to play some horrible joke on me or something, and Ron will just glare. Hermione might like my mother, maybe you should bring her over sometime. My mum likes to read almost as much as she does, now that my father is in prison she has a lot of time on her hands so she reads. _

_See you soon._

_Draco_

Ginny rubbed her eyes tiredly and tossed the letter on her vanity. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was bustling around making breakfast, French toast by the smell of it. Stretching her arms and yawning caught her mum's attention.

"Good morning Ginny, how was your sleep?" she set a place of food for her daughter.

"It was fine; I got another letter from Draco this morning." Molly Weasley looked rather shocked.

"You and Draco Malfoy talk?"

"Yeah, we've been talking since school, all through letters. I'm surprised no one's found any of them; I just kind of throw them on my vanity any more. We kind of figured that you and Narcissa were trying to set him and me up when you two started talking to each other." Ginny took a big bite of her breakfast; her mother was at a loss for words.

"Oh honey, Narcissa and I are just trying to make a beautiful family out of our children. Not just because you are the purest witch in the world, and because he's the purest wizard, but because you two get along and are both gorgeous. Your children would be stunning!"

"Our children would be pink! Yes Draco and I get along well, but just because of that you're going to want us to get married?" By now Hermione had ventured down stairs, but hearing the Weasley women talking she fled back to Ginny's room.

"Ginny we want you two to get married for a lot of reasons. Not just because you get along well." Molly put her hand over her daughters in a motherly way. Ginny just glared.

"Well then why?" Molly sipped her tea, Ginny had barely touched hers.

"Because you are betrothed to Draco Malfoy and have been since you were young." Molly sighed, waiting for the yelling.

"I'm what?" The young girl's voice was barely a whisper. "Is Ron betrothed too?" she looked hopeful.

"No, only you are I'm afraid." Ginny sat there stunned; she had never thought that she was in an arranged marriage. It was so unfair that out of seven children she was being singled out!

"Is it because I'm a girl?" her voice thick with venom.

"Well, yes. Because you are the only female in the Weasley family for centuries and-"

"-and every pureblooded wizard in the world is going to want to marry me."

"Uh, correct, so I contacted Narcissa Malfoy. We thought that maybe the stupid feud between Harry, Ron, and Draco would stop if you were engaged to him. We also thought that by telling you both now you could grow to love each other and bring our families together in time." Her mother's eyes were filled with tears that would never be spilled.


	3. Muffins at Malfoy Manor

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. The computer crashed. Anyway, really hope you like this chapter. It shows how Ginny and Draco act around each other now that they're friendly and also engaged. And I know all authors sound like a broken record, but please review the feed back really does help me know if the story is good or not. Thanks guys!**

Chapter 3: Muffins in Malfoy Manor

Thursday seemed to arrive faster than it should have. It seemed like only last night her mother was telling her that she has always been betrothed to the one person she truly hated. But that was Monday, now three days later Ginny was getting dressed and ready to visit the people she would soon call family.

A knock broke Ginny's trance from trying to get the part in her hair perfect. "Come in." she yelled, Fred opened the door cautiously.

"Hey, I just wanted to come see you before you left."

"Fred, I'll be back by lunch. It's not like I'm staying there forever."

"Yeah, well, I feel like every time I let you out of my sight something else is going to happen to you."

"I promise that nothing bad will happen to me while I'm gone. In fact, you'll be the first person to know when mum and I come home." Ginny messed up her brother's shaggy hair and pulled on her Mary Jane flats.

"I don't want you to be grown up Gin, I know you are but I still want to see you as the little girl wanting to play quidditch with George, Oliver, Charlie and I." Fred looked at his sister, she was wearing a royal blue tee-shirt that it her in all the right places, faded blue jeans, and black flats. "It just seems like all of the sudden you're this grown woman and I don't even know who you are."

The youngest Weasley ran over and hugged the twin. "You will always know who I am and I will always be the little girl who follows you around wanting to play quidditch, even though now I can kick your arse in the game!" knowing the repercussions, Ginny ran from her room and down the rickety steps into the sitting room where the twins, Ron, and Harry all tackled her.

"You forget little sister, that we have the advantage of not being as ticklish as you are." George smirked wickedly as he helped the other boys tickle her sides mercilessly.

Molly Weasley stood in the doorway watching as her children laughed together. This is what her family was raised to be like. Not only were her children siblings, but best friends. Reliable to each other, supportive of the choices they make, and caring about their feelings. It's what made the Burrow feel like home.

"Ginny dear we really much leave now if we're going to the Malfoy's." Molly didn't want to break up the fun, but they really did have to leave.

"I'll be back later guys; maybe we can play a game of quidditch when I get back?" Ginny smiled and winked at Fred. The praise for her idea followed her into the kitchen.

"We're going to apparate to the manor. We can't apparate on the doorstep I'm afraid, only the Malfoy's can do that, we have to settle for the front gate." Molly smiled nervously.

"But won't that have to change with me soon?"

"Well, yes of course dear, why don't you ask Draco about that when we get there?" Nodding in agreement the women apparated to the street where Malfoy Manor resided.

The front gate opened for them, showing a lawn full of ornate bushes and trees, Ginny even spotted a pure white peacock roaming around. When they reached the front door Molly knock three-times, a small creature answered the door.

"Master Draco's fiancé is here, welcome to Malfoy Manor ladies." The small house elf greeted opening the door wider to allow them entrance.

Ginny gasped upon crossing the threshold, the foyer itself was huge in comparison to any ordinary house, there was a grand staircase splitting in two directions nearing the top obviously leading to different wings of the house. To the left there was a sitting room with a small coffee table and comfortable looking couches and a chair. To the right there was another room; Ginny could only see an all black grand piano. Venturing inside the room she also saw a hallway; she walked towards it but stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Ginny, come on we're being taken to Mrs. Malfoy and Draco." Molly had stuck her head in the room and motioned for her daughter to follow her. After taking several turns they were finally lead out into the backyard and into a patio.

"Your guests have arrived missus and master Malfoy." The elf bowed so low.

"Thank you Minky, would you please bring us some tea?" Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful proper woman who held herself with pride. Since the last time Ginny had seen her, her face had relaxed and she seemed less tense. She motioned to two chairs offering to let her guests sit with her. "Draco will be with us shortly, he had to finish up cleaning his room. Molly it's a pleasure to see you again, how have you been?"

"I've been quite well thank you, how about yourself?"

"Oh, I've been fine. And this lovely young woman must be Ginny. It is great to finally meet you."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny pathetically whispered.

"Please, call me Narcissa." A tray of tea and the accommodations appeared in the table in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late mother." The pale blond boy walked in quietly and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Draco, this is Mrs. Weasley." Molly reached for a hand shake, but Draco took it and kissed her knuckles lightly out of habit.

"Please dear, call me Molly." Her face had turned bright red.

"Thank you Molly." Draco smiled. "How are you Ginny?" The boy reached and did the same to her hand, Ginny's ears suddenly got warmer.

"Draco, if you want to show Ginny around the manor while Molly and I talk that would be wonderful."

"Yes mother, it was nice meeting you Molly." Ginny stood up and smiled at the mothers as Draco took her hand and led her back into the ginormous house. "Let's go to the kitchen, I'm starving."

"Me too, I didn't eat breakfast this morning." Ginny unconsciously moved her hand to her stomach.

"Here, Minky made blueberry muffins this morning. They're amazing, try one." The red-head hadn't had blueberry muffins with that many berries in it ever, and it tasted great. "Now for the grand tour, this is the kitchen where all of our magnificent food is created. Through this hallway is our grand dining room, this is where we eat when we have parties or whatever. Down this hall is our family dining room, the table there only holds six at most. This door leads to the basement which basically has extra food in it." Draco went on about the different rooms on the first floor. "There is one more room that I want you to see." Grabbing her hand he led her back to the foyer and into the room with the piano. "Through this hallway some of the most magnificent people congregate every new year." The hallway ended and turned into a huge room with a dancing floor. "This is our grand ballroom, where all of my parents' friends and co-workers come to get drunk and blabber on about how much money they made and lost in the past twelve months."

Ginny giggled, she could imagine a group of drunken ministry officials talking about how they invested their year's galleons and how much they had lost due to that investment.

"Now for upstairs, my parents office's, dens, bedrooms, and other rooms are on the right side of the staircase, and all of my rooms are on the left." The couple took the marble stairs two at a time and walked through the corridors aimlessly. "This is my library, better not tell Granger about that though she might want to read all of my books." Ginny giggled again. "Here's my bedroom." Draco opened the door for Ginny and they walked in.

The king sized double bed was against the far wall parallel to the door, a full size bathroom in the corner, an oak wardrobe rested against the left wall, a matching desk on the right wall in between two large windows the overlooked the back lawn. The walls were emerald green, the sheets on the bed matched, the pillow cases and the comforter were black.

"I'm guessing that you have silk bed-sheets right?" Ginny joked. Draco just smiled confirming it. Ginny feel backwards on to the comfy bed and instantly yawned involuntarily.

Draco lay next to her and propped himself up on his elbow. "I think maybe we should get to know each other more, I mean we're getting married and we have years of 'catching up' to do."

"Well there's this muggle teenager game, called the 'question game', one of us asks a question that the other has to answer but we also have to answer it. Then the other person asks a question."

"Good idea, I'll start, how many brother do you have? Obviously I don't have any."

"I have six brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George, and Ron. What's your favorite food? Mine's my mum's pancakes."

"I love fettuccini in an Alfredo cheese sauce, and in Italy it's the most wonderful thing your mouth can ever taste. Who's your best friend? Blaise Zabini and I grew up together and stayed friends through everything."

"My brother Fred is probably my best friend, but outside of my family it's Hermione. Who is your favorite quidditch team? The Holyhead Harpies aren't bad but Puddlemere United is by far my favorite."

"No way, the Irish quidditch team's keeper is so much better than Puddlemere's!"

"I hope you know that the new keeper is an old Gryffindor."

"That's right! What's his name…Branch, Tree, Leaf…?"

"Oliver Wood." Draco nodded. "He was one of the greatest quidditch captains Hogwarts has ever seen and Puddlemere is lucky to have him on the team." Ginny defensively stated.

The two asked more questions and argued over which pie was better, apple crumb or peach. They lay on the bed talking for hours, both having a genuinely great time with the other.


	4. Happiness and Secret Love

A/N: Go ahead, hate me. I couldn't come up with anything good enough for this chapter until now, but it's done so I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 4: **

Molly Weasley's eyes filled with tears as the teens walked away. Was it because he has been so nice to her daughter? Or because, even though he was brought up to hate her, he still showed respect?

She hadn't the faintest idea.

"Oh Molly, that really are a gorgeous couple." Narcissa Malfoy interjected watching her son open the manor door and step inside after his fiancé.

"Yes they are. You know, growing up with six brothers this is not going to be easy for Ginny or any of them. But Fred is taking this news the worst."

"Maybe if you brought him next time, he and Draco could talk things over. We could meet back here next week, at the same time!" Narcissa's smile seemed to brighten at the thought of it.

After two hours of chatting Narcissa sent the house elf to find their kids and bring them back to the garden.

Draco and Ginny stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be hours, but in reality was only a moment. Slowly Draco inclined his head and moved it towards hers. Ginny followed the motion, her heartbeat quickening when she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"Master and Miss, Mistress Malfoy would like you to return to the garden please." The house elf apparated out of the room shaking with fear of what Draco might do if it stayed too long.

"Sounds like we're wanted," Draco said, the disappointment in his voice did not go unnoticed by the youngest Weasley. He helped her off the bed and led her back towards their mothers.

Once they were outside Ginny took a deep breath, it smelled like summer. The flowers were everywhere and the hint of rain was near.

"Ginny, are you ready to go home?" Molly asked when they had walked down the path.

"Yes mum," she replied. The older women stood.

"I'll owl you with a time for next week if that's alright with you Cissa?"

"Of course it is, hope to see you soon!" after they had said their good byes the Weasley women made their way out past the gate and apparated home.

Immediately Ginny raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs, opened her bedroom door, the twins' bed room door, then ran to Ron's room. Where was he? Realization dawned on her as she looked out the window towards the lake. She raced out of the house towards the spot she had just looked at. The large oak tree had benefited as shade for the hot days the kids spent swimming, but Ginny knew other wise. Finding the niche she placed her hand over it and a ladder materialized from the trunk.

She climbed with anxiety and when she reached the top she smiled. She saw a pale with back with a bludger and beater bats tattooed into his skin on the left shoulder blade. There was Fred, sleeping.

"Fred," Ginny whispered. She climbed into the tree house which grew with her presence. "Fred," she said louder. "FRED!" she screamed while jumping on top of him.

"Bloody hell Gin! You know not to scare me awake." He clutched his heart.

"It was the only way I could think of." She shrugged.

"How'd it go?" he asked, sitting up.

"Fine, actually, he doesn't seem like the same person. And his mum is just as nice as ours." Shocked, Fred's eyes grew wide.

"You mean to tell me, that the Malfoy's were actually nice to a Weasley?"

"Yes, I do."

Ginny and Fred sat in the tree house at dusk.

"So how are things with Hermione?" she asked her brother.

"Fine, obviously we can't spend much time together since Ron is always craving her attention."

"I don't see why you two won't just tell everyone." Fred's head shot up to look at her. "Then you'd be able to spend all the time you want with each other."

"Give it awhile longer and that won't be a problem." He reached over and pulled out a drawer in the end table, reaching in he grabbed a blue velvet box.

"Oh my," she gasped. "You….you're going to…."

"Yeah, just a month more and it'll happen. And I want you to be there when it does." The youngest Weasley's eyes brimmed with tears.

"What about her parents?"

"I've already asked them," he replaced the box to its spot in the dresser. "Her mum started crying and her dad shook my hand and said we had his blessing as along as I kept her safe."

Ginny threw her arms around her brother's neck and hugged him. "I had no idea you were such a romantic!" she cried.

"Fred! Ginny! Dinner's served!" Molly Weasley screamed across the yard. Ginny dried her eyes and Fred threw a shirt on, he would have walked in with out one, but his mother had no idea he had a tattoo. Nor did he want her to.

Fred picked his sister up and tossed her over his shoulder, running towards the house Ginny's playful cries for help could be heard.

**A/N: So I wanted to add the Fred/Hermione in there, because I love that ship! Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	5. Dining with the Weasley's

**A/N: ****Sorry for the lack of updates. You know how it is.**

**Chapter 5: Dining with the Weasley's**

Ginny was dumped unceremoniously in a chair as Fred (along with the other Weasley men and Harry) filled their plates with food. Hermione shrugged at the young red-head and filled her plate with the dinner as well.

That day had been very nice, spending all that time getting to know Draco. Then the pain started, she was going to have to finish out her seventh year with out him, or Ron, or Harry, or Hermione. Hopefully he'd write to her.

"So Gin' how was the visit at the Malfoy's?" Hermione asked trying to get some conversation going.

"Draco and I talked and got to know each other a bit more. It was fun; we're going back next week." By now most of the table was staring at her.

"And I'm going with her." Fred interjected, when George gave him a quizzical look he elaborated. "Mum said something about how I freak out the first night and Mrs. Malfoy invited me."

"Yes, and I do hope you'll have a good time." Molly said patting her son on the head.

After dinner the traditional game of exploding snap ensued between the guys as Ginny, Molly, and Hermione all sipped tea and watched.

"Do you think you'll be happy with him Gin?" Hermione asked quietly.

"After all the times he's tormented us and my family I would have died before it ever happened. But it seems like he's changed, him and his mother. Since Lucius' death it's like they're free of anything tying them down like he did."

"Do you think I'll ever get married and be happy?" Poor Hermione thought Fred was going to break up with her, the amount of thinking he was doing around her was increased.

"I think you'll be as happy as ever, and the proud mother of beautiful babies, a wonderful house that's close to mine obviously, and you're husband will be absolutely in love with you." Ginny hugged her friend, but looking out at Fred she gave him a pointed look. _I have to have a serious talk with that boy_.

* * *

After everyone had retired to their rooms, Fred crept over to his sister's room and knocked gently.

"Gin, I know you wanted to talk to me." He whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah, come sit down." The light turned on and Fred silenced the room. "I talked with Hermione while you were playing Exploding Snap earlier, she seemed like it was impossible for her to ever get married."

"I've been getting really nervous around her lately, like she knows what I'm planning to do or something."

"Well, I think a month is too long to show her how much you love her. How about this weekend? We can have a double date in Diagon Alley, and go to that new dance club." At the thought of a club Ginny got excited.

"That sounds like a good idea, and you'll be there when it happens!" Fred was smiling now, the cloud in his brain washed away. "We'll talk to over with Hermione and mum (leaving out a few minor details) and see what we can do."

"Great, now I think you should get back to bed before George thinks something's going on."

After bidding each other good night, Ginny took out a piece of parchment and her quill.

_Dear Draco,_

_My brother Fred and I are trying to get out of the house this weekend, we thought trying out that new dance club in Diagon Alley would be a good idea. After all, he _is _going to propose to Hermione, which is a big deal. We just need to tell mum that we're going out on a double-date and she'll be fine with it._

_Hope all is well, and tell your mum hi for me._

_Ginny_

She sent the letter using Hedwig, and started reading her leprechaun book. Not an hour later the return letter came.

_Dear Ginny,_

_That sounds like fun, and proposing in a big step, unfortunately I never got to formally propose to you. So as a make shift one, will you marry me? The engagement ring is tied to the owl's leg; I hope he didn't lose it on the trip. __My mum is always fine with me taking you out somewhere. She says hello back._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Draco_

* * *

Ginny, looked at the owl, sure enough a ring was tied to its leg. After getting it off she looked at it more closely, it was beautiful. A Princess cut diamond sat in the center with 2 smaller stones on either side. On the inside of the white gold were the words "Ginny Weasley-Malfoy", the sight of it brought tears to her eyes.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" George had walked in the room. "Gin, why are you crying?"

"This," is all she was able to choke out before handing her brother the ring. George did the same look over she did, and in a state of disbelief sat next to her on the bed. "Beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

"It is, you're very lucky Ginny, as much as I hate Malfoy it seems as though he's going to treat you alright." After a moment of looking at the ring some more George looked over at his sister. "May I?" holding up the ring Ginny held out her hand and let her brother slide the ring on her finger. Already it was a perfect fit.

Molly Weasley smiled as George and Ginny came into the kitchen and immediately noticed the ring on her daughter's finger. They would talk about it later though, it seemed as though now the other twin was fine with her future.

"Great roast mum," Ron commented through a full mouth.

"Ronald, chew, swallow, _then_ talk." Hermione scolded, then seeing Fred choke back a laugh she smiled. They would tell everyone soon enough.

"Gin after dinner I'm going to need to talk to you." Fred whispered, "It's time and I need your help." Ginny only nodded.

"Time for what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ronald now eat your food." Molly already knew and that was some what of a comfort.

Dinner went by quickly and Fred, George, and Ginny were in the twins room discussing what should be done. They didn't hear the knock on the door until their mother opened it.

"Bloody hell mum, talk about scaring a guy."

"Fred Weasley you are already scared enough," she took a seat next to him. "If you want help, I would be more then happy to do anything I can."

"Well, I wanted to propose with just Ginny and George there, but I know she'll want Harry and Ron with us also which would be awkward since Ron is head-over-heels for her. But so am I and I'm not going to let her go."

A gasp emanated from behind them. "Fred, are- are you going to-" George summoned the ring box and slyly handed it to his brother.

"Hermione, you know I love you, and you know that I will do everything in my power to give you the greatest life possibly, if only you'd be happy of spending the rest of it as my wife."

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_Fred proposed to Hermione tonight, it was adorable. I was thinking that maybe tomorrow you'd like to come over and meet my family, maybe stay for dinner. I had a great time today and I guess I just miss you already._

_Sorry, I've had a few glasses of champagne and wine, so I'm sure my writing makes absolutely no sense and my thoughts are just pouring onto the parchment. Anyway, George (one of the twins) wants to meet you and give you the customary "big brother to little __sisters__ boyfriend" talk. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Always,_

_Ginny_

**A/N: I know this chapter is terrible and it took me awhile to actually write it. The next one will by **_**much**_** better. For now I hope everyone has a Happy Christmas!**


	6. Ferret in the Weasley Den

**A/N: I've been working on this chapter for such a long time! And I don't think I've said what year everyone was in, so it'll appear in this chapter. Hope you all like!**

Chapter 6: The Ferret in the Weasel Den

Draco walked up to the Burrow door. He was wearing a nice collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans. _I can do this._ He thought _it's only dinner with Ginny and her family._

Suddenly the door was wrenched open and 2 burly men walked out into the yard levitating tables as they went. The men were having a battle with the tables it seemed, trying to see who would win, when their mother called out from the doorway.

"Bill, Charlie, will you stop messing around? We have a guest coming over tonight!" Draco chose that time to clear his throat and make his presence noticed. "Oh, Draco how wonderful to see you again," Mrs. Weasley walked over and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. "Ginny!" she called into the house. "Draco's here."

It was like an earthquake as all of the Weasley men (plus Harry) ran to the kitchen to see him there.

"It's nice to finally meet you Draco, welcome to our home." Mr. Weasley stepped forward and extended his hand. Draco shook it and nodded, looking at the faces of the entire Weasley family. Ginny was smiling at him; he smiled back ignoring the gasps from Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"I didn't know he could smile." Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded his agreement.

"Well, everyone let's get inside before dinner starts." Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone inside but Draco and Ginny.

"How are you?" she asked after she and Draco embraced.

"I'm fine, but all of your brothers staring at us out the window kind of makes me nervous to be here for the next few hours." Ginny smiled.



"And why is that?" She giggled.

"Because I know that more then half of them are bigger then me, especially the oldest two, and they can kidnap me and take me to someplace, and I won't know how to get back." After explaining, the pair started laughing. "Let's go inside before your brothers have a reason to punch my face in."

Ginny giggled and took his hand leading him towards the lopsided house.

"Spying on your sister is juvenile of all of you. I expect this out of the twins and Ron but never in my life did I think you two would be doing this." The angry Mrs. Weasley pointed at the oldest two; all of them had their heads down in shame. "Of course I don't blame you for any of this Harry dear." She added with a smile.

"But mum, he's the one who suggested it!" Charlie said pointing to the raven haired boy.

"Charlie!" Harry and Ron whined together.

"Enough of this, everyone help me take something out to the table before the food gets cold." Mrs. Weasley ordered. All the Weasley men, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry grabbed a dish or two and ran outside. Draco went to grab the platter of rolls.

"Oh Draco dear, you're our guest please just go sit next to Ginny." She smiled at him.

"Really Mrs. Weasley, I would be delighted to help." He smiled back and, grabbing the platter, headed outside.

Throughout dinner Draco was asked numerous questions from all the males about what his "intentions" were with Ginny.

His response was always "Ill marry her and treat her like she needs to be."

Ron pointed his fork at the blond. "And what does she need to be treated like, exactly Malfoy?"

He thought for a moment so he could voice what he wanted to say correctly. "She needs to be treated like a lady and like a friend instead of a betrothal. How else would we live together without fighting all the time?" Molly was close to tears, as was Ginny and Hermione. The Weasley men and Harry all sat there in silence 

drinking in what Malfoy had just said. There was nothing there for them to call him out on, he was completely right and they didn't want to be the first to admit it to him.

Finally Arthur stood up and crossed the kitchen towards the boy. "If that's how you are going to treat my little girl then you have my blessing." He held out his hand.

Molly started crying and as Draco took Arthurs hand she ran over and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Ginny sat there shocked at first and then she smiled. On the other side of the table all of her brothers sat with their mouths open. Hermione, who sat between Ron and Fred, elbowed both of them and then kicked Harry's leg. The raven haired boy was the first to recover.

Harry held his hand directly across the table to Malfoy, who took it. "Just remember, I have no problem with beating you to a bloody pulp if you so much as make her shed one single tear."

Draco nodded, "Agreed."

Bill wiped his mouth and stood grasping Draco's pale hand in his own promising worse for the same offense.

Over the next few moments the rest of the Weasley boys gave the couple their blessing.

"And just because you two are engaged now doesn't mean you can kiss or hold hands or anything." Charlie added, helping himself to more of his mother's food.

"Charles Weasley! You will not tell them what they can or cannot do!" Molly scolded. "However," she was cut off by the screams of all considered family. They all knew Draco and Ginny were about to get the notorious 'no se before marriage' talk and seeing as most of them had already had sex, they didn't want to hear it.

After dinner Harry and Ron set up a game of Wizard's Chess in one corner of the family room while the twins challenged Bill and Charlie to a game of exploding snap which Draco was watching. Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch far away from all the boys.



"So Gin, how are you taking all of this?" The brunette asked.

"I'm not sure yet," she sighed. "I'm sure sooner to the wedding date I'll start to freak out but for right now getting my family's blessing is the best thing to happen."

Ginny looked over towards Draco who had taken Fred's cards and started throwing them towards Bill. _Always has to pick on the biggest._ She thought rather fondly. Fred sat next to Hermione giving her a kiss on the temple.

"Remember Gin, if he tries anything let George and I know and we'll send him some nice gifts come Christmas time." His smile was wicked.

"You will do no such thing Fred Weasley!" Hermione said her own smile making her lose all seriousness. Fred dipped down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Ginny sat there observing everything in the room. Fred and Hermione right next to her the epitome of love, three of her other brothers laughing with Draco over something George said, her parents in the opposite corner watching their children, and Ron and Harry laughing over the red queen destroying the white knight.

A small smile appeared on Ginny's lips and she decided to go outside on the porch for some fresh air.

The night sky was filled with stars and no clouds at all, the air was warm with no humidity in it. All in all, it was probably the perfect night. She sat on the steps leading down to the garden.

"And what, my I ask, are you doing out here all alone?"

"I didn't here you coming." Ginny whispered as Draco sat next to her, his sleeves rolled up and his cheeks pink.

"One of my many talents is being quiet when I approach someone." He wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist. "It's something that comes in handy when I want to get some food from the kitchens late at night, I don't wake anyone when I leave the dorm room."

"Do you leave the dorm often?"

"Sometimes, but I think this year I might stay in a bit more." He smiled.



"I wonder when we're going to get our letters. It'll be nice to know what we need before the school year starts." She joked.

"I think we're getting them tomorrow," Draco answered playing with Ginny's long red locks. "I also think that we should meet up in Diagon Alley, maybe have an ice cream after shopping?"

"Well, since you're twisting my arm." The pair laughed for a bit and after some more conversation Ginny yawned.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Draco smiled and stood up offering his hand to help Gin up also.

"Sorry, we've just been out here for awhile I guess."

Ginny closed her eyes as Draco's warm lips pressed against her forehead. "I'm going to say good bye to your family, why don't you go to bed?" She nodded. "I'll write you tomorrow." He promised, and walked inside. Ginny could here him thanking her mum for the wonderful dinner.

Everyone said their good byes to Draco and he flooed himself home. After a few more moments of staring at the stars, Ginny retreated inside.

It really had been the perfect night.

**A/N: Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much!**


	7. Shopping

Chapter 7: Shopping

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling happier than ever. It was still early but she knew that he mother was downstairs cooking breakfast for everyone.

Looking to the bed next to her, Ginny noticed George sprawled out. "Wake up," she said shaking her brother. "If mum see's you in here Fred and Hermione are toast!" The tall red head got out of bed, still asleep and walked up to the next landing. Hermione walked down the stairs a few moments later.

"Thanks for that Gin. I guess last night wore us all out." Hermione found her hair brush and got the knots out of her curls before both girls made their way down stairs.

"Good morning girls." Molly said setting two plates on the table. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Hermione answered. "Gin was passed out when I got to bed last night." The girls laughed softly.

"Worrying about all my brothers beating up Draco kind of wore me out." She admitted. "Speaking of Draco, he said he wanted to meet in Diagon Alley today so I could get some school supplies."

Mr. Weasley walked into the room and kissed his wife on the cheek. "That shouldn't be a problem Gin, but you wouldn't mind taking Hermione and Fred along would you?" Ginny shook her head no. "Good, I'll give you some money for books."

The rest of breakfast was filled with small talk and Mr. Weasley asking Hermione about a new muggle object he had heard about, while the rest of the family filtered in to the kitchen. By noon everyone had gone off doing something. Ginny wrote to her fiancé:

_Dear Draco,_

_Meet you at Flourish and Blott's in about an hour? Fred and Hermione are joining._

_Always,_

_Ginny_

She sent the letter off with Pig, Ron's owl and got a reply within twenty minutes.

_Dear Ginny,_

_This owl is annoying. You're going to have to get one of your own soon. I'll meet you there._

_Draco_

Ginny got dress and found Hermione and Fred still in their pajamas.

"Dad said that you guys had to come with me, it'll be a double date." Ginny said trying to get the two dressed and ready to go.

"I'm not doing anything fancy!" Fred yelled down the stairs to his sister.

Fifteen minutes later the two finally came back down to the living room dressed and ready to go. Stepping out into the yard, the three apparated to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the bricks. Ginny had gotten the money from her dad and her letter which had arrived early that morning.

Finding their way to Flourish and Blott's, Ginny went off searching for her school books. They were the only new things she would need this year, thank Merlin. A few moments later Draco showed up.

"Hello," he said coming up next to her and placing a kiss on her temple. "How are you?" He asked taking the books out of her arms.

"I'm fine thanks, just trying to get this part all done so we can just hang out." She smiled and picked up the last book to take to the register, having just enough coins to pay for the books. With a flick of his wand, Draco sent the books back to the Burrow and took Ginny's hand.

"Let's try to pry Granger away from the books," he joked finding the other couple. "Hello lovebirds, mind if we go get ice cream and maybe look at quidditch stuff?"

The four walked out of the store and down a bit before Fred stopped them. "I have an announcement to make to the three of you." He said excitedly. "This shop," he pointed to an abandoned building behind him. "Is now the location of George and I's joke shop."

"Fred, that's amazing!" Hermione said proudly as Ginny applauded her brother. Draco patted him on the back.

"It's going to be amazing." Draco said, "I mean you and your brother are some of the most infamous pranksters and I'm sure Hogwarts students would love some of your products."

"Which is why Ginny will be getting care packages from us." Fred said taking Hermione's hand to continue walking.

"How did you even afford the building though?" Ginny asked after they had all sat down for their ice cream.

"Remember the money Harry got from the Triwizard Tournament?" The three nodded. "He gave it to George and I in the hospital wing, said he didn't need it and told us to finally get a shop. Now we can have real merchandise without selling it out of our bedroom."

After they ate, the couples walked back up the street to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione was reluctant to go in, but eventually entered emphasizing how it was only for Fred.

"Are you going to play again this year?" Draco asked as Ginny picked up a pair of gloves.

"Of course," she answered setting them down. "But I have no idea who else is playing and since I'm the only team member that didn't leave last year that makes me captain."

"Maybe I'll come to some of your games." Draco said picking up a magazine. "I wouldn't mind coming back to see Hogwarts, and of course spend time with you." The red head smiled.

From across the store, Fred watched his little sister.

"We're in a public place, it's not like he's going to do anything vulgar in here." Hermione said trying to calm her fiancé down. "Besides, if she see's you spying like this she's going to think that you don't trust her."

"She knows I trust her, it's him I don't fully trust. Who knows what he's thought about doing to my little sister." Fred replied.

Hermione stood on her tip toes. "Maybe it's the same thing you did to me last night." The horrified look on Fred's face made her laugh.


	8. The Shop

Chapter 8: The Shop

"Would you really come to watch me play?" Ginny asked still looking at gloves.

Draco nodded. "It gives me an excuse to see you more. Besides, I miss Hogwarts." They both smiled at each other. "Just so you know, your brother has been staring at us since we got here." Ginny rolled her eyes and moved on to looking at shin guards."

"Do you know what you're gonna be doing now that you're out of school?" She asked.

"I was thinking maybe working at Gringotts or something like that."

"My brother Bill works at Gringotts, he's a cure breaker." Draco looked at the girl. "He used to work in Egypt on the pyramids and stuff but moved back to be with Fleur."

"Fleur Delacour? The one in the tri-wizard tournament?" Ginny nodded. "Your brother is dating her?" It seemed as though he couldn't wrap his mind around this fact, he didn't understand how the oldest Weasley got a veela girlfriend.

"They've been together since the tournament," Ginny answered still inspecting the shin guards. "They seem pretty happy but personally I can't stand her after a point."

"Are you two ready to go get some ice cream?" Fred asked walking over.

"I have to make another stop but I'll meet you lot there." Draco said kissing Ginny's cheek and walking off.

"I wonder where he's off to," Hermione mused taking Fred's hand. "Ice cream is a great idea though; it's dreadfully hot out today." The three sat down and got their cold treats as Draco walked back up his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Welcome back," Fred said "What were you doing?"

"I just had to get something." He said brushing it off and ordering his own ice cream. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"The whole five minutes? Tons of stuff happened, but we're not going to tell you." Ginny smirked.

The four wandered around Diagon Alley for awhile before Hermione looked at the sky. "It's getting late, your mum will probably have dinner ready soon."

"Mione why don't you just call her 'mum' I mean she pretty much is." Fred rolled his eyes, then after saying good bye to Malfoy the couple walked away.

"This was really fun," Ginny said smiling. "We should do it again sometime."

"I wish we had more time before you went to school but I guess we're going to have to settle for Hogsmeade weekends and quidditch games." Draco brushed some hair behind Ginny's ear and kissed her softly on the lips. "Besides, something tells me we're going to constantly be owling and I'll always be thinking about it."

Ginny blushed. "I better go," she said sadly. "I'll try to write you after I pack all my stuff."

With one last kiss Ginny apparated back to the Burrow. Greeting her family she walked upstairs to take her shoes off and wash for dinner. Entering her room she stopped in the doorway.

There, sitting on her bed was a beautiful tawney owl and a letter sitting next to it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I told you that you would have to get a new owl. Consider it an engagement present and I don't want anything in return so don't even think of doing anything. You can name him whatever you want, she's yours. Now you won't have to use your brother's obnoxious owl to send letters._

_Always,_

_Draco_

Ginny smiled and picked up the baggy of owl treats stuffing a couple through the bars of the cage. "I think I'll call you Helios." Ginny said smiling again at the bird before going downstairs for dinner.

"So did you four have a good time shopping today?" Mr. Weasley asked as everyone dug into their food. The three nodded. "What did you get?"

"I got my books, we got ice cream, and Draco bought me an owl." Ginny said nonchalantly. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"He bought you an owl?" Ron asked. "For what?"

"So I won't have to use Pig anymore, now I have my own owl to use and he can actually carry letters instead of being taken by the wind." Ginny snapped back.

"That's enough." Mrs. Weasley pointed her fork at the two. "That was very nice of him. Did you two buy anything?" She looked at Fred and Hermione who then looked at George."

"Well," the twins stood up. "We have an announcement." Everyone stopped eating as George continued. "As you all know Gred and I have been selling joke products via owl out of our bedroom since we were in school."

"And now we actually have a place to sell them properly." Fred finished. "We bought a site in Diagon Alley last week and we've been fixing it up to be our new headquarters. It should be open in the next few months." There was silence at the table until Mrs. Weasley erupted.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?"

"Mum, let us explain-"

"-AND HOW DID YOU GET THE MONEY TO BUY THIS SHOP?" She went on her face turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"That would be me." Harry stood. "I gave them my winnings from the Tri-Wizard tournament, I knew they've wanted to start a shop and make a name for themselves. Plus, now Fred has a wedding to prepare and a flat to get for her and Hermione."

"And how many products do you have for this shop?" Mr. Weasley interjected.

"Tons, we've been testing them since school. We've got more than a few perfected and a few more that we're currently developing plus we have other investors to help with other products that aren't exactly joke related." George said.

"What we mean by that," Fred interrupted his mother "Is that we are also selling short-term love potions which are kind of a joke because they wear out in the middle of a date, and pygmy puffs which are cute little animals that girls go crazy over. We split the profit from those with our investors and it goes from there."

Again, there was silence at the table. The twins were still standing as Ginny and Hermione were looking at each other and then back to the still red Mrs. Weasley who eventually let out a long breath.

"I suppose there's nothing to do about this. You boys have wanted to do a joke shop for so long." The rest of the kids cheered. "BUT, if your shops profits start to decrease don't waste money trying to keep it running. Remember, you still have Zonko's to compete with."

The twins grinned. "That's ok because we're thinking if this shop goes well that we would open a Hogsmeade branch."

Everyone cleared their plates happily and went off to bed; Ginny would be leaving for Hogwarts in the morning and still had a thank you letter to write to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_I can't believe I have to leave for school tomorrow. This summer has just flown by. The twins told everyone about their shop and after a minor brush with an angry mum, they got away with it. I'm excited to see how it goes I mean everyone who has gone to Hogwarts in the last twenty years knows the Weasley name and especially Fred and George. My guess is: business will be booming by Christmas._

_I better get to bed so I can be up for the train. Hopefully I'll be able to see you soon._

_Always,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. The owl's name is Helios._

Tying the letter to the owl's leg she told it where to go and it was off. Ginny started packing her clothes and double checking that she had everything, when she was certain nothing was going to be left behind she closed the trunk. By that time Helios was back with a response.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Just remember: we're going to see each other more often than we did this summer. And we will get the opportunities soon. Enjoy being back at Hogwarts._

_Good-night,_

_Draco_

Ginny fell asleep smiling thinking about how after this year she would be married and living on her own with the one person she never expected, and they would be the perfect couple.


	9. The Reception

Chapter 9: The Reception

The next morning Ginny woke up to the smell of breakfast and marched downstairs. Already she had gotten accustomed to the feeling of her engagement ring and was somewhat nervous when she saw a glint of light emulating from her hand.

"Are you all packed dear?" Molly asked shoveling eggs onto Ron and Harry's plates. Ginny nodded. "Ok good, we'll leave after you've finished eating and changed then."

Throughout breakfast the Weasley children all filtered in, most still half asleep but nothing would keep them from their mother's cooking.

"Excited to go back Gin?" Harry asked from across the table.

"Yeah, plus I get to be quidditch captain this year so that's going to be a little more work for me." Suddenly Ginny groaned, catching the attention of everyone at the table. "What am I going to do about my ring? I can't wear it during matches!"

"Maybe if you just talked to Malfoy about it?" Hermione offered. "I'm sure he would understand."

The rest of the morning went without a hitch. Everyone finished eating and ran to get dressed so they could see Ginny off for her last year at Hogwarts. The youngest red-head, however, was in her room racing around making sure nothing was going to be left behind.

Arthur had given his daughter Errol's old cage for Helios to travel in and had cut a sheet to hide him from the muggles. The owl treats and other food for him were packed in her rucksack as well as her ring box. If she couldn't wear it during a match she wanted to make sure it would be safe.

"Ginny, are you ready to go?" George knocked on the door. "Mum's already starting to cry."

Laughing she opened the door for her brother. "Yeah I'm ready. Could you just help me with my trunk?"

With everyone in the family room and all of Ginny's belonging with someone, the family started dissapparating one by one to Platform 9 ¾ and to see the scarlet train for one of the very last times.

"You're sure you've got everything you need?"

"Yes, mum."

"You've got your robes? Wand? Owl? Broom?"

"Mum-"

"You're cauldron?"

"MUM!" Ginny set a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I have everything and if I'm wrong you'll just have to owl it to me." Both girls sighed as the train's whistle blew. "I"ll see you over Christmas."

Hugging everyone and saying good bye was difficult for Ginny and she watched as they got smaller and smaller.

"Hey Gin," Collin Creevey stood next to the girl. "Want to go find Luna and Annie?" Eventually the pair found their friends in one of the very back compartments and the typical 'how was your summer' stories ensued.

The red-head spaced out and watched as the sky got darker; lifting her hand under her chin she hadn't heard the gasp.

"What is that on your hand?" Annie said grabbing the aforementioned extremity and pulling it towards the other side of the compartment. "Ginny, you didn't tell us you got ENGAGED!"

Suddenly she felt embarrassed. Her friends were all staring at her with shocked and hurt expressions as well as passersby in the corridor who heard the yell. "Yeah, it just kinda happened." She muttered. "Betrothed thing, you know?"

"No, actually I don't know." Annie snapped. "Who is it?"

Now her friends were really going to hate her and Ginny knew she would regret this moment. "Draco Malfoy."

The silence was torture. Ginny had closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the jaws drop and the angry twisted faces but nothing was worse than no one saying anything.

"It just happened! Our parents decided it a very long time ago and I guess since I'm of age now he decided it was the right time to make it official and actually have me known as his fiancé." The words spilled out of her mouth like a flood from a dam. They probably didn't care what their mothers had decided, just that the youngest Weasley was marrying the vilest creature to ever grace to wizarding world sine Tom Riddle.

Finally, Colin broke the silence. "Does he treat you well?"

"Colin, how can you even-" The boy glared at Annie.

"As long as he treats her well I guess I'm ok with this. But one wrong move Weasley and I'm taking him down."

Ginny laughed, but not in a condescending way. "You're going to have to get behind my brothers Colin."

"You might want to put a charm on your ring," Luna finally said. "It could be infected with nubbleworms. They really like diamonds."

The group chuckled at Luna's ridiculous creature of the day, but Annie wasn't impressed. The Ravenclaw girl stormed out of the compartment.

"I'll go talk to her." Ginny offered following her friend. "Annie! Wait up, can you at least talk to me about this?"

"How can you even be talking to him?" Annie was just about Ginny's size with brown hair and green eyes that were piercing into the red-head's soul. "After everything he did to you and your family how can you even be thinking about this?"

"It's…complicated." Ginny ran a hand through her long red hair and noticed the other girls staring at the ring. "After his father died he completely dropped the bad boy act and was actually very nice. We've been talking through letters and meeting up over the summer and he has never once been disrespectful to me or my family. He formally apologized to my family for what his father did and what he did while his father was alive, you may not like him but he's changed and when you see that I hope you change your mind."

The Ravenclaw's demeanor changed and her body relaxed, the tension finally easing. "I will try for you. But if he says one wrong thing I will personally yank out every tooth he has and-"

"I get it!" Gin said cutting the girl off. "And thanks."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Dear Draco, _

_The feast tonight was tormenting. My friend Annie had a meltdown when she found out I was engaged to you on the train and caused a whole scene so just about everyone has heard some sort of variation that you and I are together. I couldn't tell you how many girls came up and asked to see the ring or to ask if we were really getting married, plus the Slytherin girls didn't like it too much either but they just stared be down as I walked by. I guess it's something I'll have to get used to._

_There's something else I wanted to ask you. I'm going to be quidditch captain this year and I realized this morning that I can't possibly wear my gorgeous ring during a match, would it be horrible if I took it off during the games and practices so I know it doesn't get lost or damaged? I know this is probably a lot to ask but I just don't want anything to happen to my ring, I would be devastated._

_I should probably be getting ready for bed, but I hope to get a letter from you tomorrow._

_Good-night._

_Ginny._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The next morning Ginny woke up and met Colin in the common room before breakfast.

"Morning, just so you are fully aware: word travels fast around this castle and I think everyone and their dragon knows about your engagement no thanks to Annie's freak-out." Gin groaned.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of. It's no one else's business so why do they care?"

Colin smiled. "Because it's you, and it's Malfoy, and it's gossip. Come on, did you really expect the giant shiny rock on your finger was going to fly under the radar and no one would ever notice it?" The pair entered the Great Hall and whispers around the giant room started. "See what I mean?"

Half way through her oatmeal Helios flew down to the table with a letter attached to his leg.

"When did you get a new owl, Gin?" Colin asked staring at the creature in awe.

"Gift from Draco before I left." She said nonchalantly. "Come on we should probably get to class."

The whispers in the corridors and classrooms weren't much better for Ginny. She hoped that her engagement would be old news soon and no one would care. Sitting in the back of the charms room she unfolded the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I guess everyone is talking about how smashing our wedding is going to be then? I'm sure it will all die down soon and you can go on with your year in peace, but for now just remember: you have a fiancé that will try his hardest to be at every quidditch game you play. I didn't even think of quidditch when I gave you the ring this summer, I apologize. I suppose it would be best to take it off and put it somewhere safe so nothing happens to it, you're so intelligent. I knew there was a reason I was marrying you._

_Have a great start of term; let me know how it goes._

_Draco._

Unfortunately, Draco wasn't right about the engagement buzz dying down anytime soon. Each class she went to Ginny felt eyes on her and heard whispers from other students in the corridors, but dinner she was ready to scream.

"So far I've heard that you're already married, in it for the money, imperiused, pregnant, with twins, sold to Malfoy as a sex slave, and just plain crazy." Annie rattled off as she stopped by the Gryffindor table.

"I've heard that Malfoy is using you as some sort of test subject for his next evil plot." Colin added. "Like You-Know-Who's last attack against Hogwarts and Mr. Malfoy's last act of revenge on your family."

Laying her head on the table Ginny sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "I'm at the point where I wish any of those were true so people would just stop talking about it."

"Excuse me," Ginny turned around to see Astoria Greengrass standing behind her. "Are you really engaged to Draco Malfoy?" Ginny took off her engagement ring and showed the encryption. Without another word the girl turned on her heel and marched out of the Great Hall.

Shaking her head Ginny turned back around. "That was odd."

When the feast was over everyone started making way for their common rooms to start on homework. Ginny had to start thinking about quidditch try-outs. _I'll make a flyer for it tomorrow._ She thought yawning. _I need sleep right now._ Without even changing out of her robes Ginny fell onto her bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok, we all knew the news on Ginny marrying Malfoy wasn't going to get good feedback or anything. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. The Story

Chapter 9: The Story

When Ginny woke up and met Colin in the common room his face was less than dismal.

"What's wrong?" She asked not budging from the last stair.

"Astoria Greengrass is going around telling people you wiped Malfoy's memories and replaced them all with ones of you guys together." They both sighed. "She's just trying to make this a miserable experience for you."

They left the common room and the whispering started almost instantly, Ginny had gone from Gryffindor princess to something resembling the plague. None of the Gryffindors trusted her anymore, the Slytherins despised her because she was engaged to their Prince, and the Ravenclaws were constantly trying to figure out what spell either one of them had been put under. It seemed that only a few Hufflepuffs would come up and congratulate her on the engagement which only infuriated everyone else more.

Breakfast was a quiet affair for Ginny which was definitely not normal for her, but when McGonagall marched towards her she could only groan. "Miss Weasley," She said a look of concern in the old witch's eyes, "Would you please come with me?"

Shooting a look over to Colin Ginny got up and followed her head of house out of the great hall and up to her office.

"Ginny, I have heard plenty of rumors about your engagement." The red-head lowered her head. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, dear. Getting married is one of the most wonderful things a couple can experience and I congratulate you on that, but I would like to know the true story straight from you." The story had been told a good three or four times since she had gotten to school a mere two days before and Ginny had gotten the time down to about fifteen minutes.

"And now that I'm here and everyone knows about it it's like no one wants to be near me. My own house hates me because I'm BETROTHED to someone who they only knew as being brainwashed by his abusive father!" Ginny threw herself backwards into the chair and started playing with her hair.

McGonagall smirked a bit, "Miss Weasley, I am going to tell you something I have never told anyone before." The girl was close to tears and Minerva had to do something to make her feel better about the predicament. "When I was in Hogwarts, so many years ago I had met this boy who was a few years older than I and we dated for a few years. He would come to quidditch games to be with me or meet me in Hogsmeade. The summer before my sixth year he asked me to marry him and thinking we were in love I said yes, my parents were furious that we were rushing this considering we were still so young and I wasn't even of age." The aged witch laughed at the memory. "When I returned to Hogwarts my friends all started separating themselves from me because I was suddenly 'too mature' for them, all because I had a ring on my hand!" Suddenly she reached in her desk and pulled out a box which held the ring. "I wrote to him all the time telling him that I felt tortured by everyone ostracizing me and he eventually broke the engagement off." The hurt look in her eyes was something Ginny had never seen before. "I was so upset and at the time Professor Dumbledore was the only person I could talk to, he was still teaching Transfiguration at the time and I spent most of my time studying that subject. It brought me to the greatest profession I could have ever chosen."

"I'm so sorry," Was all Ginny could say. She was sure that the woman had told no one else of this event and knew that it wasn't something to broadcast.

"It's nothing you should apologize for, way before your time anyway." The pair chuckled. "All I'm trying to say is that even though you're betrothed you and Draco seem to get along well enough and you don't seem entirely torn up about marrying him. Don't make the other students opinions and words make it so you regret marrying him and resent each other for the rest of your lives."

Ginny nodded and stood to leave for class. "Thank you professor." The women smiled at each other and when Ginny went to close to office door she noticed her mentor smiling sadly at the old ring.

"What did McGonagall want?" Colin asked as Ginny joined him in Potions.

"Just wanted to figure out what all the rumors were about." The pair got out their potion books and started preparing for today's lesson.

At the end of the class period Snape called out, "Miss Weasley stay behind for a word. " She groaned and wordlessly Colin told her he would wait outside. When the rest of the class had left Snape looked up from the parchments he was grading. "I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement to my godson," The simply pleasantry was shocking to Ginny. "However, that does not mean that I will stop docking points for reckless behavior. Just because Draco is part of my family does not mean that you are just yet." And with a wave of his hand Ginny left the dungeon, the twinkle in Snape's eye was something she had never seen before. Admiration, maybe?

She met up with Colin outside, still reeling from the short conversation and the pair met with Luna in charms class. Charms had always been easy for Ginny so she pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear mum,_

_This year is going to be more difficult than I had anticipated. Everyone here is upset about me being engaged except for a select few and even the professors are starting to comment on it. I'm just not entirely sure how this year is going to turn out if this is only the second day of class._

_Enough of my depressing thoughts, I was wondering what am I supposed to do to prepare for a wedding? I wasn't really part of planning Bill and Fleur's so I have no idea what to do. _

_Miss you and everyone at home._

_Love,_

_Gin_

After charms Ginny had a break so she made her way out into the warm September air towards the owlery to deliver her letter. Descending the stairs she ran into Hagrid who pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ginny I heard yer getting' married!" He boomed excitedly. "I will be invited won't I?" He paused and when she nodded he continued with the celebration. "I'm so happy fer ya'," He continued after setting her back on the ground. "I heard Malfoy turned himself around after Lucius' death which is good cause we couldn't deal with you getting' hurt now could we?" Eventually he had to leave for class but reminded her that she was always welcome down in his hut.

_At least there are some people happy for me._ She thought returning to Gryffindor, sitting by the fire with Colin she pulled out parchment and began writing out the quidditch try-out poster.

After dinner Ginny was sitting by herself in the common room working on an assignment even though she wasn't really concentrating. She brought out another piece of parchment and began writing to Draco.

_To my wonderful fiancé,_

_Start of term has been more than eventful. Apparently everyone either thinks our engagement is a joke, revenge, or a forced thing because I'm pregnant. But there are a few people who are happy for us, even Professor Snape congratulated us. Which makes me wonder if he really will go easy on me this year even though he said he wouldn't? _

_I got a slot in the pitch for quidditch try outs next Wednesday, not sure how many people are going to show up but they better be good because I guarantee Syltherin's team is going to try to eliminate me from playing this year. They are more than upset that I have this beautiful ring on my finger, especially Astoria Greengrass for some reason. _

_I can't wait to see you again; I had so much fun over the summer. I know the first Hogsmeade weekend is in October, I was wondering if you would be interested in popping over and having a drink with this beautiful girl I know. She would really enjoy your presence. _

_Missing you,_

_Ginny_

She returned to her homework, she would send the letter in the morning.

**A/N: Well it seems that Hogwarts will be very interesting this year folks, hopefully it doesn't get **_**too**_** violent.**


	11. Of Colors and Captains

Chapter 11: Of Colors and Captains 

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Some girl you know? Is she a blonde? I've always had a thing for blondes. Anyway, I would love to meet up with you at Hogsmeade and now I actually have something to look forward to. _

_As for quidditch try-outs people should come, who doesn't love quidditch? And the Slytherin team won't do anything to seriously injury you because they know I'll come after them but I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't try to scare you a little bit. I wouldn't be too worried about it though Gin, you're strong-minded enough to know when people are just trying to mess with you and when people are being real._

_Wishing you were here,_

_Draco_

Biting into the toast she had prepared Ginny read the letter, everyone thought that Draco was still just as pompous as he had been in school and that he was still just like his father. Ginny knew neither of those things was true. Just as Colin took the seat across from her, another owl flew down to the table and stuck it's leg out towards Ginny.

"Aren't you just popular this morning," The boy smiled. "Who's that one from?"

"My mum."

_Dear Ginny,_

_Don't worry about everyone else at school. If they abandoned you because of this then they were not your true friends to begin with._

_As for the wedding preparations Narcissa has offered to use the gardens at the mansion for the service and there is a ballroom for the reception. I hope that works well enough for you? Your dress is something only you can decide so we will have to go shopping over the hols. Also, we have to fit your bridesmaids for dresses, have you decided on who you want in the wedding yet?_

_The rest of the wedding is nothing you should worry about, all the food and decorations are being taken care of._

_We miss you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Of course there was a lot to do for the wedding, but Ginny was pleased she didn't have to do it all by herself. She would have to ask Draco who he wanted to be a part of the wedding though so they could have an even number on both sides.

All throughout the day Ginny's mind was wandering and while she still paid attention in class her mind was not working one-hundred percent. Quidditch try-outs were coming up and she really couldn't afford for no one to show up.

"Colin, are you going to try out for the team?"

Looking up from the charms essay he had been writing, Colin smiled. "You know I was planning on it Gin, don't make yourself go crazy over this. Draco's right, who doesn't love quidditch?" Somehow Colin always knew how to make her feel better, so Ginny smiled and went back to writing.

After finishing up her essay Ginny took out some more parchment.

_Dear Draco,_

_How many groomsmen did you want in the wedding? I just need to know so that I can ask my bridesmaids and they can get their gowns fitted. I also need to get my dress soon, but you can't be anywhere near when I do that. You'll have to wait and see it on our wedding day. _

_I can't wait to see you in Hogsmeade. It's difficult to believe it's only a few weeks away. _

_Missing you,_

_Ginny_

Finishing the letter she closed it up and said bye to Colin. This would have to go out tonight, so she could owl Hermione in the morning. It wasn't quite curfew yet but it was close enough that most of the students had gone back to their common rooms. Ginny was all but running through the corridors so she could make it back in time. Helios hadn't been anywhere near Gryffindor tower which meant she had to trek out to the owlery.

"Where do you think you're going?" The red-head stopped and turned staring at the wand of a Slytherin prefect. "It's almost curfew Weasley; don't you think you should be going back to your common room?"

"Where I'm going is none of your business Vaisey." Ginny's voice never wavered once. Draco had warned her that the Slytherins would try to intimidate her.

"It looks like you're going to send a letter," The venom in the boy's voice was scaring Ginny a bit. "Is it to your precious fiancé?"

The boy started laughing. "As a matter of fact, it is. But I could write more to him." Vaisey stopped cackling. "I could tell him how those in his own house were threatening his poor defenseless fiancé at night, I'm not sure he would take that too well."

"How dare you!" The boy roared throwing a hex, but Ginny was too quick for him and after deflecting the hex and disarmed him and ran.

_Now would be a good time for me to have Harry's map._ Running up into the tower she found Helios and called him down, tying the letter to him quickly she ran back down the steps and into the castle. Maybe if she just ran back to the common room she could avoid the vile man, she did have her wand to protect her after all.

After twenty minutes Colin was getting worried. It was after curfew and Ginny still wasn't back! But just as he thought this the portrait opened and the aforementioned girl ran in panting for breath.

"Gin what happened?"

"Vaisey," She gasped for more air. Running up several flights of stairs was a lot different than running around the quidditch pitch for practice. "Stopped me and tried hexing me. Ran all the way back from the owlery."

Colin's eyes went wide and she was grateful to have such a good friend. Of course some of the other Gryffindors had heard Ginny gasping and were listening to the story.

"Fucking Slytherin scum," Demelza Robins spat. "I hope we kick their ass in quidditch this year. They deserve to have their ego's knocked down a peg or two."

The chorus of "yeah's" and "let's get 'em!" filled Ginny's ears and she smiled, quidditch practice wouldn't be abandoned this year after all. All it took was a little house rivalry.

"Ok, first we're going to divide into what position you want to play." Ginny looked around at the faces in front of her, a lot more people had come out than she had expected. "Chasers, seeker, and keeper." Indicating to the areas the students moved around to where they wanted to be. "We have openings for every position except for one chaser, first I want to see how well you all do on your brooms. So I'm going to need two chasers, a seeker, and a keep to mount their brooms and get in the air, the formation is a simple one. It's going to go on like this until everyone has had a chance then we're going to split you up into your respective groups and work on those skills."

Try-outs were going along well enough for Ginny and the Gryffindors and after a few hours the captain had an idea of who she wanted for the team.

"Ok Colin, you're going to be my unofficial co-captain this year and that means you got the keeper spot." Pumping his fist into the air Colin rejoiced. "But I need help figuring out who else to put on the team." And so the night went on with the pair going over the perspective players and their skills, of course this went on into the next night as well and eventually they had the list.

"I'll have to take this to McGonagall in the morning so she can verify it, but I think we've got our team!" Finally starting to work on essays Colin and Ginny had stopped talking, only being interrupted when an owl started tapping at the window. "It's from Draco." The red-head replied to her friend's curious look.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was really only thinking about having Blaise, unless you wanted more. I'm sure I could find some guys that wouldn't mind being a part of the wedding of the century. Are we going to have specific colors that we have to adhere to?_

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Draco_

_Dear Draco,_

_Don't worry about it, I was hoping you would say just one that way I didn't have to find any more girls. I hadn't thought about colors but now I think I'll owl my mum and ask her if she had thought of it._

_Yours,_

_Ginny_

Going through her notes for the charms essay Ginny wasn't fully concentrating. _The wedding of the century_. She had only wants a small affair with friends and some family, she didn't want to make it a bigger deal than it already was. Sighing, she decided that she was just going to have to talk to her mum about it later.


	12. Quidditch

Chapter 12: Quidditch

_Dear Mum,_

_Draco and I are thinking of only having Blaise and Hermione. Are colors figured out yet or is that something Draco and I should discuss?_

_Quidditch try-outs went well, a lot of people went out for the team and I had to narrow a lot of positions down. Ultimately, I think it's going to be a good year._

_I am worried that too many snooty people are going to be at my wedding though. I know that the Malfoy's had a high social standing and I'm not sure that I would be comfortable with all of the high profile people that Mrs. Malfoy might want to invite. Any way you could make sure that the guest list remains a bare minimum?_

_I'll write soon,_

_Ginny_

The next few weeks went by uneventful. The new Gryffindor quidditch team started practicing and was actually starting to mesh very well, only to take a half-step back because of the Slytherins intimidating everyone. They especially tried to bully Ginny, on and off the field. The corridors were the worst of them all, when no professors were around the Slytherins would shout at Ginny and say things about her parents tricking Draco's into the marriage. Things were only going to get worse for Ginny as the year went on though.

Every Hogsmeade weekend Draco made his way to the village and spent the day hanging out with Ginny and her friends. This only confused the Syltherins more and more.

"The wedding is only a month away and one of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch games is this coming week." Their mothers had figured the wedding date to be New Years Eve and since it was already November there was still some last minute things to get done. Looking down at her watch Ginny stood up. "I have to go meet Hermione to get our dresses fitted again. I'll see you back at the castle Colin."

The dress shop was close to the edge of the village and when Ginny arrived Hermione was already there.

"Oh good, you're here." The girls exchanged a quick hug. "I already got my dress fitted so all we need is to get yours done."

Ginny's wedding dress was simple and elegant. It looked absolutely stunning on her. The strapless heart shaped bodice accentuated her petite shoulders and small waist but the skirt part showed off her hips and made its way into a small train. By the time she had gotten into her dress Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy had gotten to the shop and were sitting with Hermione. All three gasped.

"You look beautiful Ginny."

The women all stood around the red-head and beamed about how wonderful the dress looked on her. The witch magically fixed some of the areas on the dress that needed to be hemmed because Ginny had lost some weight working out for quidditch but they were only minor adjustments.

"There's only one month left so we need to go over the details very quickly." Ginny returned to the dressing room and took the wedding dress off hanging it back up. "The gardens at the manor have been all pruned and bloomed and look beautiful. Narcissa and I have our outfits picked out, your brothers will all be there and they _will_ behave." Hermione and Ginny giggled while the mothers smiled.

"The ballroom is being prepped with tables and chairs for the reception." Narcissa added in. "And the guest list has been whittled down to a simple seventy guests, all family and close friends plus a few of your professors from Hogwarts."

Ginny gave a silent sigh of relief as her mother winked. She was grateful that there wasn't going to be too many people there that she didn't know.

"Hermione's dress is a silver-grey one shoulder strap, full length. Blaise and your father will have matching vests and ties and Draco will be wearing a white vest and tie. The flowers in your bouquet are calla lilies while Hermione's are pink orchids."

"This all sounds amazing, thank you all so much for your help."

It sounded to Ginny like everything was going to be fine for the wedding.

Draco was sitting in the visiting box for Ginny's quidditch match wearing black pants and a white shirt. He didn't want to show any favoritism and get into a fight with his fiery fiancé. He had seen some younger Slytherins that he had known through other's in his year but other than those few who were brave enough or close enough to say hello no one really bothered him.

Of course now he was in the stands with his old professors, Snape sat on Draco's right and to his left was another professor he had never met.

"Will you be cheering for your old house Draco," his godfather droned on sneering at all of the students. "Or your betrothed."

"Honestly Severus do you have to make a simple game sound so ominous?" The blonde joked, applauding as the Gryffindor team came flying into the pitch. "I'm here to have fun and support Ginny, whoever wins is not truly my concern."

The match went on for hours and was neck-and-neck the entire time, each team never being more than fifty points away from each other.

"Typec has caught the snitch! One-hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor! Gryffindor wins!" The game announcer cheered. Draco watched as Ginny and her team dismounted and gave victory hugs and high-fives.

He stood outside of the Gryffindor locker room and waited for Ginny to come out, when she did her hair was in a long braid down the center of her back and her cheeks were wind burnt.

"Congratulations." Draco murmured with his lips against hers. "I was wondering when you're wonderful captaining would show off for everyone to see."

"There's still so much the team needs to work on, I wouldn't say my captaining is brilliant just yet."

The pair walked into the Great Hall hand in hand and sat down for dinner.

"So, are you getting nervous?" Ginny smiled sadly at Draco's question. The wedding was only a few weeks away now and even though she had gotten used to the glistening ring on her hand it hadn't quite sunk in yet that when she came back for her last term she would be married.

"A little bit. I know that when I get home for the hols it'll only be worse with my mum running around trying to finalize some things. Here I don't have anyone to stress me out and I have school work to take my mind off of it."

The blonde nodded from next to her. "But, if your mom starts freaking out you can always just come to the manor." Ginny nodded and shot him a thankful wink. "Or, you could always start moving your stuff into our new house."

Ginny choked on her food. _Our house._ Draco suddenly looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I should have included you in this I just wanted it to be a surprise. A wedding gift."

"It's fine Draco, I wasn't expecting that."

"Where did you think we were going to live after you finished school?" Chuckling he refilled his goblet. "Married and living in separate houses, or worse, married and living in one house with our parents?"

The idea was laughable. Molly Weasley would have never let that happen.

"Tell me all about it! Where is it? What's it like?" The questions poured out of Ginny's mouth, one by one.

"Well, it's outside Canterbury and there are a few other wizarding families in the area but we have a large amount of space surrounding the house. It has three floors, made of brick, and there's a lake nearby."

The smile seemed permanent on Ginny's face. "I can't wait to see it."

"Maybe we can start making it a home over the hols." Dinner had ended and many of the other students had returned to their common rooms. "I should be going now though, it's getting late. But, I'll see you soon enough."

Walking back out into the crisp November air the couple kissed and said their good byes and Ginny watched as Draco walked through the grounds to Hogsmeade.

In one month's time she would be married and moving into her first home.

The wind blew and Ginny shoved her hands into her sweatshirt pocket only to feel the crinkle of parchment. _I don't remember leaving anything in this._

_I can't wait to marry you._ Was all it said it Draco's perfect handwriting.

"I love that man."

**A/N: Ok, so it's summer break for me which means that I'm going to try and catch up on my stories! Hope you all enjoy and prepare for the wedding of the century!**


	13. The Wedding

**Chapter thirteen: The Wedding**

"Ginevra Weasley you need to wake up right this instant." Always the mother figure, Hermione Granger threw the blankets off of the small red-head. "You're getting married today you need to wake up."

The room was cold, Ginny curled up into a ball. "Ten more minutes."

"Ten more minutes and your mother and soon to be mother in law will be here."

One brown eye opened at the mention of Molly Weasley who would have a fit if she saw her daughter still in bed this late in the morning. The thought of a howler at her wedding prompted Ginny to sit up in bed and eat some of the fruit Hermione had brought up.

The room suddenly seemed warmer and Ginny thought that Hermione might've used a warming charm to help wake her up. _The best chief bridesmaid ever._

True to Hermione's word, Molly Weasley showed up not ten minutes after Ginny finished her breakfast. Tears were already forming in the woman's eyes.

"Mum, seriously don't cry. You've watched quite a few of your children get married already this shouldn't be any different."

Molly nodded but Ginny knew it was completely different, she was the only Weasley daughter. After today her name wouldn't be Weasley anymore, her children wouldn't be Weasleys. She was sure that this wouldn't be such a bother if her husband to be hadn't terrorized her brother and best friends al throughout school.

Only an hour later Hermione, Molly, Narcissa, and Ginny were dressed and ready to begin. _Thank Merlin for magic._ Hermione had told her how long it took a muggle to get ready for her wedding and Ginny had be shocked, besides the fact that most girls just cry their make-up off and have to get it touched up it takes hours just for their hair.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Hermione mumbled quietly with whoever was on the other side before calling her over.

"Draco wants to talk with you before the ceremony."

Butterflies started up in Ginny's stomach as she walked over to the door, making sure that Draco couldn't see her. She reached out her hand to the opening and felt his hand waiting there for hers.

"I just wanted to let you know, this is the happiest day of my life and I can't wait to see how beautiful you look in your dress." With a squeeze of his hand he left to go wait for her arrival.

Moments later Arthur Weasley opened the door. "Ladies, it's time."

Molly and Narcissa kissed Ginny on the cheek and Hermione squeezed her hand. "I'll see you out there."

Where Molly had been a wreck for all of her children's weddings, Arthur was a different sort of bittersweet. He had been a part of his sons weddings as well, but this would be the only time he would ever give his daughter away.

"I have something for you Ginny." He pulled a bracelet out of his pocket. "Your mother wore this in our wedding, and I know you didn't want to be weighed down by jewelry but I figured this was something you might want."

Ginevra Weasley never cried, but somehow her father always seemed to make her feel like the most loved person in the world.

Taking a look at the bracelet that was now on her wrist Ginny smiled. "I think I hear the music dad."

Arthur opened the door and let Ginny take his arm. Hermione handed a bouquet of white flowers to her and turned to walk down the aisle.

Suddenly Ginny's knees felt weak. _So this is why girls always have their fathers walk them down the aisle, so they don't fall down._ The thought made her giggle.

Arthur led her down the aisle, just as they had practiced the night before. Thankful for her father's strong arm to keep her standing Ginny looked and saw her friends from school, the quidditch team, and her brothers. Bill and Charlie stood tall next to each other their eyes glistening. Fred and George gave her genuine smiles, Percy nodded, and Ron gave her a thumbs up.

But it was Draco who caught her attention. His suit was a charcoal grey which seemed almost silver in the right light, his white shirt crisp underneath the jacket and matching grey tie. Blonde hair had been cut short enough that it didn't need to be slicked back or messed with. He was perfect.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to celebrate the union of these two people. Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley, who have come here before you all today to celebrate their love and devotion for each other in front of their friends and family. Please join hands." The marriage wizard took out his wand and held it over their intertwined fingers. "Draco, do you take Ginevra as your wife through every victory and defeat?" Silvers wisps came out of his wand surrounding Draco and Ginny's hands.

"I do."

"And do you Ginevra take Draco as your husband through every victory and defeat?"

"I do."

Their hands glowed gold for a moment before the marriage wizard put his wand away. "You may now present the rings." Hermione and Blaise handed the bride and groom wedding bands that were slipped onto the correct fingers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" There were cheers as everyone stood and applauded them. "Now if you will all stand, the bride and groom would like to have their first dance."

The chairs vanished and everyone crated room in the middle for the newly wed couple.

Ginny couldn't even hear the music, all she could focus on were Draco's eyes. "I love you." She whispered as he leaned down to giver he their first married kiss."

"I love you too."

Again, their friends and family cheered until the music changed to a more upbeat song and everyone joined in.

By the end of the night Ginny and Draco had danced with everyone in attendance at their wedding. Even Dumbledore had showed up for the occasion.

Ginny's feet were aching but she was still in good spirits. Charlie made his way over to see her with a cup of water. "Thought you might need to keep hydrated." Thanking him, Ginny drank down the water quickly. "You know, there are a lot of years between us, but I've always been proud of you Gin. I was a little shocked at the whole marriage thing, but you two seem very happy and for that alone I'm happy for you."

Taking her brothers hand Ginny smiled, "You'll always be my brother Charlie, me being married doesn't change a thing."

Nodding, Charlie stood and planted a kiss on his little sisters forehead.

Reflecting on the night, the new Mrs. Malfoy looked around her wedding reception. Gryffindors and Slytherins were dancing and having a good time together, something she had never though would happen.

For the first time in a long time, Ginny was inexplicably happy.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The beach was warm beneath Ginny's feet, with sand so fine she could barely feel it when she walked. Australia was an amazing place so far even if there were spiders the size of an owl that constantly tried to attack the redhead.

"Are you having a good time?" Bringing drink refills always meant the servers would ask how your day was going, which Ginny didn't mind, but she was on her honeymoon.

"Yes thank you, I think this is my last drink though." Handing the tan woman a muggle bill with a smile.

It wasn't long after that Draco returned from his short swim in the ocean. Being in a place where every animal tries to eat, poison, or suffocate you made Ginny wary about not being able to carry their wands on them at all times. But when else was she going to get the chance to tan?

"Did you see the dolphins?" Dripping with saltwater Draco stood over his wife. "They were doing flips for everyone on the beach."

"No, I was distracted I guess."

Leaning down, Draco kisses Ginny lightly on the lips. He tasted like the ocean and his mouth was cold against her warm sunkissed skin.

It was odd to Ginny that tomorrow she would be returning to Hogwarts. Suddenly she thought that there hadn't been any married students before at the school. And if her engagement had been such a big deal, how were students going to react to her marriage?

Teachers were not an issue, they all knew Ginny and Draco from classes and had not been worried. However, children can be quite cruel at times and while it was well known that Ginny was not one to mess with it was another thing to have something so personal against her.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Her train of thought broken, Ginny went back to staring at her husband.

"Just thinking about how amazing it is to finally be married to you."

Draco picked Ginny up from the lounging chair and carried her to the hotel they were staying at.

Later that night the Malfoy's apparated from Australia to their new house, a silk scarf tied around Ginny's eyes for the surprise.

The house was big enough for the two of them with a room to spare. A library with a window seat overlooking the garden filled with books, a large kitchen with cupboards filled with dishes and food, and a family room with a fireplace.

It was beautiful and just as Ginny imagined which only made it harder for her to leave later that night.

Her trunk was all packed and she was redressing as Draco watched from the bed.

"How many kids would you like to have?" He asked her breaking the silence.

It wasn't something that Ginny have ever thought about, she came from a very large family already with grandchildren.

"Probably only three, I loved having a big family but there was such a large age difference between us that I barely got to spend time with Bill or Charlie."

Draco understood, nodding as he stood and dressed to see his wife off.

Back at Hogwarts things were back to normal. Girls were excitedly asking Ginny about her wedding and honeymoon. Quidditch was just as aggressive in the colder weather but it was something that gave Draco an excuse to come visit his wife as he watched her play.

Months went by, where Ginny and Draco saw each other over weekends and hols. It was a difficult start to a marriage considering they had been long distance for their entire relationship but they wrote almost every day.

Finally when summer arrived and Ginny said goodbye to Hogwarts for the last time the last train ride to Kings Cross station was bittersweet. Hogwarts had been her home for the past seven years and now she was leaving to a home with her husband.

Draco was waiting at Platform 9 ¾ when the train arrived, girls around them squealed as he greeted her with a kiss.

"I have great news," she murmured against his lips. "We're having a baby."

**A/N: Thanks everyone, for reading my story! Hopefully in a little bit I'll start up another.**


End file.
